Let Me Show You the World
by PFTones3482
Summary: When Isabella is down in the dumps because she didn't get the part she wanted in Aladdin, Phineas, along with the help of Jeremy and the Incidentals, decides to cheer her up. MAJOR Phinabella :D One-shot.


**So, this is for humanusscriptors "Best PnF Author" contest. Hope you like it!**

**Probably not my best work in the world, but I've had this idea since I went on the Mission Trip and I decided that I might as well use it. I think it's cute (:**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Aladdin. I swear. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Phineas kicked his feet lightly against the tree trunk, one hand resting firmly on a branch so that he wouldn't fall out of said tree, and the other hand tucked behind his head.

Ferb was at a large book event downtown, and though Phineas had been intrigued, he had opted not to go. Candace had gone with him, if only to see if she could find any of the discontinued Ducky Momo books she could never obtain.

Phineas wasn't sure why, exactly, he didn't want to go; all he knew was that he felt like he should stay home.

So that was why he was in the tree. He was bored, and he had decided to climb it to see if he could get some inspiration from doing so.

Nothing had hit him yet, but Phineas wasn't one to give up easily.

He wasn't quite sure where Buford was. He assumed Baljeet was also at the book event, and Isabella had left an hour and a half ago to audition for the part of Jasmine in the Fireside Girl's community production of _Aladdin. _They were bringing in one guy to play Aladdin, and the rest of the parts were to be played by girls.

Phineas chuckled lightly, adjusting his weight. He was confident Isabella would get the part. She had the most beautiful voice when it came to singing.

When he thought about it, he could see Adyson getting the part of Genie. It made him laugh, but she would actually be quite good at the part.

Phineas sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk, shutting his eyes tightly and wishing that an idea would hit him.

The back gate flew open, smacking the wooden fence and startling Phineas so much that he tumbled out of the tree and hit the ground, somersaulting.

Several hands helped him up and Phineas found himself facing every Fireside Girl in troop 46231…except Isabella.

"Hey guys," Phineas said, dusting himself off. "What's up? Where's Isabella? How'd auditions go?"

The girls knew to wait until he was silent to answer his questions, so when he finished, Gretchen spoke up. "Um…auditions…"

Milly glanced over. "I'm playing Abu."

Phineas grinned. "Nice! Anyone else get a part?"

Adyson shrugged. "I got the part of the Genie."

Phineas smiled, having called it. "That doesn't surprise me at all."

The girls all glanced at one another, eyebrows raised slightly. Gretchen looked at Phineas over her glasses. "And I'm playing the Sultan. But Phineas…aren't you going to ask about Isabella?"

Phineas waved a hand. "What's to ask? Obviously she's…playing…Jasmine…"

He trailed off slowly as he saw the looks on the other girl's faces. His smile fell. "Oh no. She didn't get the part, did she?"

They all shook their heads slowly. "No. The director had a daughter as a Fireside Girl, and even though she can't sing worth biscuits, she obviously got picked," Holly said vehemently.

Phineas scowled. "Oh, come on! Isabella is like the best singer ever! How could this happen? What kind of world are we living in?"

The girls smiled faintly at his response, knowing that if Isabella had heard it she would feel better. Phineas glanced back at them.

"Where is she right now?" he questioned.

"Her room," Ginger said. "But I would give her some time. She's really upset. She really wanted that part."

Phineas sighed and leaned on the tree. "I know. It was all she talked about for like two weeks. I'm going to take a walk."

Without even saying goodbye, Phineas slipped out of the backyard and down the street. The girls glanced at one another, not sure what to do.

Ferb walked in a moment later, arms filled with books and Candace right behind him. They glanced around the yard and raised their eyebrows.

"What did we miss?" they chorused.

* * *

Phineas muttered under his breath as he stormed down the street, madder than he had been in a long time. It was ridiculous, really.

Isabella was so talented. She had a beautiful singing voice, was great at memorizing lines, was really pretty…

Phineas quickly shook his head. Where had _that _come from? Whatever, it was true.

He sighed and rounded the corner, nearly smashing into a familiar figure.

"Whoa, Phineas, watch out!" Jeremy yelped, slinging his guitar bag out of the way so it wouldn't knock the boy in the nose.

Phineas backpedaled quickly. "Sorry, Jeremy. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's obvious," the teen said before noticing the look on Phineas' face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Phineas sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well…Isabella really wanted the part of Jasmine in the production of _Aladdin _this year, and she didn't get it because one of the girl's moms is a judge."

Jeremy frowned. "That's not right."

Phineas clenched his teeth. "No, it's not. And I'm so mad! Isabella deserved that part! I mean, she even kind of looks like Jasmine!"

Jeremy smirked slightly at the cute, oblivious boy. "Well hey, why don't you cheer her up?" the guitarist suggested.

Phineas sighed. "I'm not sure how to do that right now."

Jeremy paused, chewing on his lip for a moment before smiling. "I have an idea, actually. Why don't we help you?"

"We?" Phineas asked, looking up.

* * *

It took a lot of work, and some digging around in a bucket of blueprints with Ferb, but he found what he was looking for eventually. Phineas smiled, looked over at his brother gratefully, and the two set to work.

It only took about fifteen minutes with the Fireside Girls and Jeremy and his band helping out. Even Candace pitched in, feeling for the young girl who hadn't gotten the part. The sky was darkening as they finished up, making them work more quickly.

Phineas frowned as he situated his turban on his head. "You guys sure this is going to work?" he asked nervously. "It seems…a bit out there."

The entire yard burst into giggles. "Trust me, she'll love it," Ferb said, straightening the turban.

Phineas smiled anxiously. "I hope so."

* * *

Isabella sniffed softly, Pinky clutched to her chest. She couldn't believe she hadn't gotten the part. It was just so unfair!

She gulped and buried her head in her dog's fur, jumping out of her skin when she heard a knocking sound-at her window.

Isabella wiped her tears, set Pinky down, and stepped over to the window quickly.

She wasn't sure what to do when she saw Phineas, in a turban and robe, along with Jeremy and the Incidentals, right outside her window on the resurrected magic carpet they had made who knew how long ago.

She pushed the window open and stared at them in disbelief. "What in the world-?"

Phineas smiled gently. "Hey. I decided that even though you didn't get the part, you should still get to feel like a princess."

Isabella nearly keeled over. "Huh?"

The boy grinned and held out his hand. "Come on, Isabella. Let me show you the world."

Giddy with excitement, forgetting about the failed audition, Isabella took his hand, waved to Pinky, and stepped carefully on the carpet.

She glanced back at the band as they soared up and into the sky. "What are they doing here?" she asked, smiling slightly at Jeremy. He grinned back and winked at her.

Phineas smiled. "You'll see."

Out of nowhere, Jeremy started up his guitar, and Phineas started singing, Isabella recognizing the song immediately. Okay, she was seriously going to scream.

_I can show you the world._

Phineas gestured widely to the streets below them, a grin on his face. It was getting darker, and the streetlights started to flick on as they watched.

_Shining, shimmering, splendid._

_Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

Phineas goofily reached over, cupped his hands around Isabella's eyes, and then removed them again.

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride_

The carpet ducked and swirled around in the air, making Isabella grab onto Phineas for dear life. He merely smiled, linked his arm with hers, and continued singing.

_A whole new world!_

_A new fantastic point of view!_

_No one to tell us no, or where to go._

_Or say we're only dreaming._

Isabella, noticing her cue, joined in immediately, a grin spreading over her face as she looked over at Phineas, who tentatively wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

_A whole new world!_

_A dazzling place I never knew!_

_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you._

Phineas joined up with his backup line, rubbing Isabella's shoulder against the chill evening air.

_(Now I'm in a whole new world with you!)_

_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling_

_Soring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

Isabella looked up with bright eyes at the beautiful night sky, sparkling with hundreds of tiny stars that looked like they were dancing. Phineas followed her eyes and stared at the stars, and then looked back over at Isabella.

He couldn't decide which sight he liked better.

_A whole new world!_

_(Don't you dare close your eyes)_

_A hundred thousand things to see!_

_(Hold your breath it gets better)_

A star shot across the sky in an arc of brilliance, and Isabella gasped with delight.

_I'm like a shooting star; I've come so far,_

_I can't go back to where I used to be!_

_(A whole new world!)_

_Every turn a surprise_

_(With new horizons to pursue!)_

_Every moment red letter_

Phineas and Isabella looked at one another, smiling brightly and singing the next lines together in perfect harmony.

_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

Phineas took over singing the main lines, Isabella singing backup, her eyes bright with happiness. She couldn't believe he had done this for her.

_A whole new world_

_(A whole new world)_

_That's where we'll be_

_(That's where we'll be)_

Phineas sang the next line softly, taking Isabella's hand gently in his.

_A thrilling chase_

Isabella did her best not to squeal as she sang, squeezing his hand gratefully.

_A wondrous place_

They sang the last line together, scooting closer together on the carpet.

_For you and me!_

* * *

Jeremy landed the carpet lightly in the dark Flynn-Fletcher backyard, stepping off and thanking his band mates softly as they packed up and left.

Candace and Ferb stepped out of the house and raised their eyebrows. "What happened?" Candace asked softly, stepping over to her boyfriend.

Jeremy put a finger to his lips and pointed down at the carpet, a soft smile on his face.

Isabella was curled up next to Phineas on her side, her hand tucked lightly in his. Jeremy had tossed his jacket lightly over them, and now he pulled it off and shrugged back into it.

"They fell asleep about thirty minutes ago. It took me a bit to figure out how to steer that thing, which is why it took so long."

Candace smiled gently and tilted her head. "Should we leave them like that?"

"Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro might panic," Ferb pointed out reluctantly, thinking this was adorable.

Candace sighed. "You're right. Still…"

She pulled out her phone and took a quick picture before leaning down and separating their hand from each other. Candace slid Phineas into her arms and looked up at Jeremy. "Will you take Isabella home?"

He nodded and picked the girl up gently. The two whispered goodnight, Ferb and Jeremy nodded to each other, and Jeremy set off across the street.

Halfway there, Isabella opened her eyes sleepily. "Jeremy?"

He glanced down at her, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Thanks for helping Phineas out. It was really nice."

"I think he thought so too," Jeremy whispered as he rang the doorbell.

* * *

Candace laid Phineas down in his bed lightly, covering him with his blanket before tiptoeing out of the room and shutting the door.

Phineas, who had never fallen asleep, sat up and went to the window, leaning his chin on his hand as he stared across the street.

A weird feeling fluttered in his stomach when he thought about Isabella, but he smiled softly and slipped back into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and staring at the ceiling.

Phineas had never wanted a night to last so long as this one.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this! I don't usually do Phinabella stories (in case no one noticed) so this was a bit different for me. I think it turned out well, though.**

**Review please!**


End file.
